Super Smash Bros: Journey into the Core
by Ghost Archer
Summary: After the Subspace Incident, all the Smashers involved went to protect the worlds each of them came from. However, there is a new threat befalling the Smash World, and it is much more menacing than Tabuu. So it's going to take every Smasher in the world, old and new, to combat this new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

***Inside a secret passage within Fortuna Castle, Sofia, Sonic, Jax and I are headed towards the center courtyard. The Autobots decided to distract the Frosts and Scarecrows.***

**Sonic: How much longer 'til we reach the courtyard?**

**Sofia: We're almost there.**

**Jax: Yeah. Don't get your quills in a knot.**

**Sonic: Alright, I won't.**

**Me: We made it.**

***We exit the passage and find ourselves surrounded by large demons. We were about to fight them off when a sword swiftly slices through ten demons. The wielder of the sword was a somehow similar face***

**?: You have got to be more careful facing those Blitzes.**

**Me: Vergil.**

**Sonic: Vergil?**

**Vergil: I'm Dante's twin brother. You came here looking for a jewel, right?**

**Sofia: How did you know?**

**Vergil: I was analyzing that very jewel and before you four came here, a knight named Credo came and stole it from me. I came to get it back.**

**Jax: Looks as if we have a common goal. This may sound a bit crazy, but…**

**Vergil: If you're asking we work together, forget it. But from the look in your eyes, you need that jewel for a reason, so I'll help you for now.**

**Me: Good. Let's go find them and get that jewel. You readers enjoy this new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or anything featured.**

* * *

><p>Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core<p>

Chapter 1: A New Threat

Today was a bright and shining day in the World of Smash. In a floating stadium, two familiar princesses on their thrones were about to witness the match of a lifetime. On the left throne sat Princess Peach and on the right throne sat Princess Zelda.

"This is exciting, don't you think, Zelda?" Peach asked her fellow princess.

"I agree." Zelda said in agreement. As they waved to the audience, they saw a glimmer in the sky. A trophy was dropped onto the battlefield. It was of the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario.

As the audience cheered Mario on, they saw three more trophies drop onto the arena and come to life. To Mario's right was the Hylian Hero of Time, Link; to Mario's left was the pink puffball from Dream Land, Kirby; and right in front of Mario is the famous and adorable Electric Mouse Pokémon, Pikachu. The four Smashers looked at one another as they started a four-way Battle Royale.

Pikachu started the match immediately by charging towards the red-clad plumber, but Kirby intercepted him with a Final Cutter, giving Link the opportunity to strike at him. Mario dodges his sword slash and delivers a strong uppercut to his chest. The blow left the Hylian vulnerable Pikachu's Thunderbolt, but he recovered in time to block it with his shield as well as counter Kirby's Hammer Swing with his Master Sword.

* * *

><p>In the clouds of Skyworld, the guardian angel Pit is watching the match from the Reflecting Pool cheering on the four Smashers.<p>

"All right, that's what I'm talking about! Go get them, you guys!" Pit cheered.

"You seem to be quite the fair sport today." A calming voice beamed. Pit looks away from the Reflecting Pool to see his mentor and goddess of light, Palutena, standing behind him.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit recognized the voice's owner as he kneeled in respect to her.

"No need for that, Pit. I see the match has already started." Palutena said, looking over Pit's shoulder towards the Reflecting Pool. Pit notices and invites her to join him in watching the match. Palutena accepts his generous offer and watches the match with him.

* * *

><p>Minutes later in the match, Mario and Link are the last two Smashers standing. Kirby and Pikachu were turned into Trophies when Link sent them flying with his Spin Attack. Mario decides to end this. He gives Link the "come on" hand gesture, which made Link charge at him full speed. Mario stood where he was and pulled back a flaming fist. Once Link got close enough, he dealt a powerful uppercut that knocked Link far away and as a result, he's turned into a Trophy, falling towards the Trophies of Kirby and Pikachu. He approaches the three Trophies and taps the bases, bringing his three fellow Smashers back. They look at Mario and nod at him.<p>

"That was a great match, Mario." Link complimented.

"Pika pi." Pikachu chirped.

"Puyo!" Kirby said in agreement.

They congratulated one another for being fair sports. But as they waved to the crowd, the sky suddenly grew dark. The Smashers were the first to notice this. They looked up and noticed a gigantic floating fortress. A trap door opened under it and a flurry of small black pixels rained down onto the battlefield. They notice the black pixel rain and the pixels form into corrupt versions enemies that are familiar to the four Smashers. A group of them started to form. The princesses, shocked to see the enemies forming, jumped off the viewing platform and came to the four Smashers below. Peach glided to them with her parasol while Zelda used Farore's Wind to teleport to them in a flash.

"What are you doing?!" Link asked.

"We saw those things and decided to help you out." Peach calmly explained. The four looked at each other and after a moment, nodded to the princesses. Then the black enemies started charging at the six Smashers.

Mario and Pikachu fought a group of Cryogonals, Shy Guys, and Hammer Bros. Pikachu hit three Shy Guys with a Thunder Jolt. Mario Side Smashes a Koffing towards a line of Goombas, which knocked them down like bowling pins. He fires four fireballs at a Hammer Bro. and Jump Punches two Cryogonals.

Link and Peach were holding their own against ReDeads, Giant Goombas, Fly Guys, and Octoroks. Peach deflected four Octorok rocks with her parasol, plucked a white turnip and throws it at a Giant Goomba. A ReDead was about to grab her, but she popped out a Toad as a defense mechanism, and KO'd it with her Peach Bomber. Link shot down the Fly Guys with his Hero's Bow and drove back several Goombas with some bombs. Two Fly Guys are coming after Peach, so he used his Clawshot to grapple a Goomba and send it at the Fly Guys.

A bunch of enemies are surrounding Kirby and Zelda. A Waddle Dee wielding a Bill Blaster aims it and fires two Bullet Bills at Kirby. He sees them and Inhales one of them. He focuses on the other and spits out the first one, making them crash at each other and exploding. Zelda uses a Din's Fire to blast away a Waddle Doo and five Mites. She hears a Bullet Bill heading her way, so she uses Naryu's Love to deflect it back.

After all the enemies have vanished, the six Smashers regroup. They seem to be exhausted but they were victorious in battle.

"I think that's all of them." Mario sighed, wiping his forehead.

"I hope so." Zelda nodded in agreement. Then, they suddenly hear a loud cackle. They turn to the source of the cackle to see a rival much too familiar to the red plumber: Bowser Jr. in his Junior Clown Car.

"Well, well. Look who's here." Junior said with his smirk.

"What are you doing here, Junior?" Link questioned, pointing his Master Sword at the young Koopa.

"Just thought I'd give you guys a congratulatory present." Junior answered calmly as he drops a large metal orb with a red X on the front right in front of the six Smashers. Everyone except for Peach go into a defensive stance to see what the orb did. Then two R.O.B. robots came from behind the metal orb and insert their arms into two slots on both sides of the orb. As they did, the orb split open, revealing a smaller, dark purple energy orb and a three-minute timer. The Smashers immediately recognized what it was: a Subspace Bomb!

"Is that a…?" Peach asked in total surprise.

"That's right. A Subspace Bomb! This little party will end with a bang! I'll be seeing you." Junior taunted as he took off towards the floating fortress. Mario and Link run toward the bomb in an attempt to defuse the bomb, but a quake caught their attention. A giant cannonball emerges from the impact site and is hurtled towards the plumber and the Hero of Time. It hits them both, sending them flying in different directions. Kirby and Pikachu saw this and decide to stop the bomb themselves when they heard a locking noise. They turn to find Peach and Zelda in separate cages, held by Petey Piranha. He roars at the two smaller Smashers and they prepare to fight the massive Piranha Plant.

* * *

><p><strong>*Vergil is leading our team on the search for Credo in the Mitis Forest. Jax and Sonic have just explained to Vergil the jewel's capabilities*<strong>

**Vergil: So that jewel is one of seven different jewels called Chaos Emeralds, is capable of manipulating time and space, and by collecting all seven, the user can either gain invincibility or cause mass destruction?**

**Sonic: That's just about how they work.**

**Vergil: Interesting.**

**Sofia: There they are!**

***We look below a cliff and see Credo alongside a group of cloaked demons with one of them holding the Blue Chaos Emerald.***

**Vergil: So that's a Chaos Emerald.**

**Me: Good eye, Sofia.**

**Jax: So how do we get it?**

**Vergil: Leave that to me.**

***Vergil takes out his Yamato sword and leaps off the cliff. Vergil attacks Credo, but he immediately blocks it.***

**Credo: Vergil. I always thought you were that brash, self-centered twin brother of yours.**

**Jax: Save it. We're here for that blue jewel.**

**Credo: Actually, I managed to figure out what it can do. With its power, I will take full control of the Underworld.**

**Me: Not on our watch. Vergil, you take Credo. The rest of us will deal with those demons. And you readers leave a review. See you guys next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

***The Autobots, Jax, Sonic, Sofia, and I are on our way to Traverse Town to search for the fifth Chaos Emerald***

**Jax: How much farther to Traverse Town?**

**Grimlock: At this speed, it'll be about twenty minutes.**

**Sonic: *scoffs* I could get there from here in ten seconds.**

**Bumblebee: And how will you get there so fast?**

**Sonic: There's a good reason why they call me Sonic. *jumps out of Optimus***

**Sofia: Sonic, wait!**

**Crosshairs: Leave him. Unless he can run faster than speed of sound, I doubt he'll catch up with us.**

**Sonic: I heard that!**

***We look outside of Optimus and see Sonic running right beside us, faster than Crosshairs or Grimlock***

**Crosshairs: But…but how?!**

**Sonic: You said it yourself. I can run faster than the speed of sound.**

**Me: He is right you know.**

**Jax: Traverse Town, dead ahead.**

**Me: Good eye, Briggs. Let's get to searching. You readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core<p>

Chapter 2: Separated

Kirby and Pikachu have just witnessed Princesses Peach and Zelda imprisoned within iron cages by Petey Piranha after he sent Mario and Link flying out of the stadium. In shock, they attack the giant Piranha Plant in an attempt to free the girls. Kirby came for Zelda and Pikachu went for Peach. Kirby struck the bars of Zelda's cage with his hammer and Pikachu used Skull Bash to hit Peach's cage. The attacks were hardly effective.

"(Our attacks aren't working.)" Pikachu pointed out.

"(We can't give up here. The princesses need us.)" Kirby replied as he took his hammer and struck Petey square in the stomach. Upon impact, Petey stumbled backwards. He retaliated by swinging Peach's cage at the two small Smashers. They react by dodging the attack. Peach managed to hang on to the bars.

"(We need to stop him before he harms the princesses.)" The yellow mouse Pokémon suggested. Kirby nods and they attempt to attack the Piranha Plant together. They decide to combine their attacks and make him drop the princesses. Petey responds with a high jump and was about land right on them when Pikachu hit him while he was in the air with a Thunder. The attack was a success and Petey landed on his back, defeated. Kirby used his hammer to break the locks on both cages just when Petey was about to explode.

"We need to get away." Zelda warned. The four Smashers didn't hesitate to run from the downed Piranha Plant as it exploded. They got caught in the blast radius, sending them back a few feet, but they survived.

"(That was close.)" Pikachu said in relief.

"Thank you for saving us, Kirby and Pikachu." Peach warmly beamed.

"We need to find Mario and Link. They were sent in different directions when Petey attacked, so we have to split into two groups." Zelda suggested

"(Good idea, Zelda.)" Kirby agreed.

"Good. Kirby, Peach, you two will search for Mario. Pikachu, you and I will try to find Link." Zelda ran the plan to them. The other three nod in agreement and just as they were about to begin their search…

"Don't think you'll find them while I'm around." A gruff, gravelly voice called out. They noticed a figure drop down in front of them holding a sort of giant black cannon. They identified the figure immediately as the obese treasure hoarder, Wario.

"…Wario. What do you think you're doing here?" Peach questioned.

"You thought the Subspace Army was no more since Tabuu's defeat, huh?" Wario said.

"Listen, Wario, we…" Zelda tries to reason with him but Wario ignored her.

"Well, guess what? I am back." Wario laughed, adding emphasis on the last three words. Pikachu's red cheeks flared up with electricity as he tries to defend the princesses. Kirby readies his hammer to do the same. Wario aims the black cannon and begins charging power. He fires the cannon and a glowing black arrow traveled to the four Smashers. They dodge the arrow.

"This guy is no joke." The Hyrule princess commented.

"(I agree.)" Pikachu chirped in agreement. Wario charges up the cannon once more and aims it at Kirby and Peach. He fires the cannon again. Kirby and Peach dodge it yet again. Kirby looked towards the Subspace Bomb and noticed that it was down to its last eight seconds.

"(We need to get out of here, now!)" Kirby warned as he called in his Warp Star.

"I'll be back for you next time." Wario warned as he fled the scene. Once the Warp Star arrives, Kirby, Zelda, Peach, and Pikachu immediately hopped on and flew away. And just in time, too. The Subspace Bomb managed to explode as a black rift swallowed the stadium whole. A glimmer of light shined from the edge of the stadium and the Warp Star with the four Smashers escape in time.

* * *

><p>In the clouds of Skyworld, Pit and Palutena witnessed the black explosion from the reflecting pool. They gasp in shock at the sight.<p>

"How horrible." Palutena said with a tone of sadness.

"I always thought that Tabuu guy was done for." Pit commented.

"He was, but I sense a completely different darkness." Palutena reported, sensing a disturbance.

"Could this really be of a new threat?" Pit asked the goddess of light.

"I have no clue, but we need to stop this from reaching Skyworld." Palutena suggested as she gave Pit her enchanted Goddess Bow.

"Lady Palutena, you just read my mind." Pit replied with a nod.

"Now then, when Mario and Link were struck by Petey Piranha's cannonball, they were sent in two different directions." Palutena explained, revealing a digital map of the Smash World. "Mario landed somewhere here in Skyworld while Link landed in the forest in the northwest."

"Seems a little too easy." Pit stated.

"Nothing's ever too easy, Pit." Palutena replied. "You met Mario before, so you'll look for him while I head for the forest to look for Link." She summons her staff.

"I understand, Lady Palutena. You think you can handle this yourself?" Pit asked. The goddess of light simply laughed quietly to herself.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Palutena remarked as the two exited the palace and went their separate ways with a trusting grin on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>*In the First District in Traverse Town, Sofia, Sonic, and I are looking around for clues to the fifth Chaos Emerald*<strong>

**Me: *speaks into a wrist-com* Grimlock, any luck in the Third District?**

**Grimlock: *first channel* Nothing here.**

**Sonic: Anything in the Fourth District, Prime?**

**Optimus Prime: *second channel* Not yet, Sonic. Crosshairs and Bumblebee even looked behind the buildings and there isn't anything there.**

**Me: *sighs in exhaustion* This is hopeless.**

**Sonic: I'll say. We looked everywhere and there's no sign of a Chaos Emerald. We might as well search someplace else.**

***I was about to agree with him when Sofia's wrist-com went off***

**Sofia: What is it, Jax?**

**Jax: *third channel* I found it. It's in a hidden waterway in the alley behind the hotel in the Second District.**

**Sonic: W-w-waterway?**

**Jax: Yeah. What's wrong, Sonic? Are you afraid of a little water?**

**Sonic: Of course not! It's just… uh… well…**

**Sofia: He can't swim, Jax.**

**Jax: I see. Well, meet me outside the entrance in 20 minutes.**

**Sofia: Got it. *closes the channel***

**Me: Well, Sonic, since we figured out you can't swim, why don't you meet us here once we find the Emerald?**

**Sonic: Good plan.**

**Me: Alright. I'm relieved to hear you say that. Sofia, let's meet up with Jax. You readers leave a review. See you guys next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Metal Sonic is flying across Traverse Town with the purple Chaos Emerald. Jax, Sofia, and I chased him to the end of the First District, where the Autobots and Sonic have him cornered***

**Jax: End of the line, Metal Sonic!**

**Grimlock: You're outnumbered.**

**Metal Sonic: True, but I have friends in high places. *snaps fingers***

***Six colored yetis appear from above and nearly knock out Bumblebee and Crosshairs***

**Sonic: *gasps* The Deadly Six?!**

**Metal Sonic: Correct. And with their help, I managed to find these. *snaps fingers***

***The large red yeti and the short blue yeti pull out the green and cyan Chaos Emeralds***

**Me: The other Chaos Emeralds.**

**Metal Sonic: Yes. And once I find all of the others, I can take over this entire world.**

**Optimus Prime: Not while we're around! *pulls out Star Saber***

**Metal Sonic: Predictable. Zazz, deal with these pests. The rest of you, come with me. *flies away with five of the yetis***

**Crosshairs: Where's he going now?**

**Me: He's headed for the studio! Prime, Bumblebee, Crosshairs, Grimlock, tell the others what happened and go after Metal Sonic. Sofia, Jax, Sonic, we'll deal with Zazz. And you readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core<p>

Chapter 3: Scuffle in the Sky

Pit was flying across Skyworld searching for Mario. After about 20 minutes of flying, he lands somewhere to look around for a moment.

"I sure hope Mario didn't forget about me since the last time we fought together." Pit said his thoughts, recalling the Subspace Incident, but just as he did, the same airship that appeared at the floating stadium emerged from the clouds and began dropping a flurry of black pixels around Pit.

"What the…?" Pit questioned as the black pixels formed into enemies that looked oddly nostalgic to him. He took apart the bow, creating twin blades he can use without missing a beat.

Five Monoeyes shot lasers at him, but the angel knight deflected them with his blades. He took down four Ornes and a Lethinium. Two more Monoeyes blasted him, but he took advantage of the surprise attack and deflected them with his Guardian Orbitars. He shoots four Light Arrows at the head of a Lurchthorn, destroying it and the turrets on its joints with it. After several minutes of fighting, all of the enemies have vanished.

"Whew. Those guys were tough." Pit commented. He looks around once more and notices a glimmer of gold in the patch of cloud. He focuses on it a bit closer and finds out it's a trophy of someone he knew too well since the incident: Mario. He taps the base, restoring the red-clad plumber. He shakes off some dizziness and looks up towards Pit.

"…Pit?" Mario asked.

"Long time no see, Mario." Pit greeted with a grin. Mario remembered what happened to him and Link at the stadium.

"Pit, we need to find that airship." Mario suggested with a determined look on his face.

"I had the same idea, Mario. Let's go." Pit agreed as they began their trek across Skyworld.

They began running across the clouds in hopes of finding the airship that appeared at the stadium. But once they did, they were ambushed by corrupted Hammer Bros, Boom Stompers, Clubberskulls, Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and Nutskis. They took them down easily and continued on. The further they got, the more they had to fight. After about 20 minutes of fighting and trekking, they see the airship, which has already flown away.

"There it is!" Mario reported, seeing the ship from a distance.

"But how will we catch up with it?" Pit noted the distance between them and the ship. They thought for a minute until they hear another engine. "You hear that?"

"No doubt about it, old friend. That sounds like an Arwing." Mario believed. And he was right. The fighter jet in question flew right over them in pursuit of the ship.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the skies, Kirby, Zelda, Peach, and Pikachu are flying on Kirby's Warp Star after escaping the Subspace Bomb's explosion at the stadium.<p>

"(How will we find Mario and Link?)" Pikachu questioned.

"We should be able to find them when we split up." Zelda commented, recalling their strategy. Kirby nods in agreement. Just before the four started their aerial search, they hear a roaring engine headed towards them. It was the airship that appeared at the stadium. They attempted to get away, but the Warp Star wasn't fast enough and the ship rams them, knocking them into the air and propelling them onto the deck of the ship.

"(That was unexpected.)" Kirby noted.

"Where are we?" Peach asked.

"We're on the deck of the ship." Zelda confirmed as she was looking at the cannons and lasers mounted on top. They decide to find a way off of the ship. They start by carefully traversing across the deck of the ship. Once they were almost to a safe point, the cannons and lasers started opening fire. They looked to where or what they were shooting at and noticed and Arwing. It flew around the flagship, avoiding cannon and laser fire. It eventually got hit and began spiraling towards the four Smashers.

"(Look out!)" Kirby warned. The Arwing miraculously missed them and the flagship by a close margin, but the force of the jet fighter's slipstream blew the four off of the ship. They managed to survive unfazed.

"(We're alive?)" Pikachu asked, breathing heavily.

"It appears so." Peach confirmed. They get up and look around for a minute. "That mishap made us lose our course."

"(We need to collect our bearings and resume course.)" Kirby suggested. The others nod in agreement and start their journey once more.

Kirby took the lead with Peach and Zelda close behind him and Pikachu taking the rear. They continued to fight their way past Waddle Dees, Goombas, Gastlys, Chandelures, and Cuccos. After about 45 minutes, they made it safely out of the cloud labyrinth.

"Whew. I'm glad we finally made it." Peach sighed.

"(Uh-huh.)" Pikachu chirped in agreement.

"Alright, we should be able to get moving. Mario and Link need our help." Zelda confirmed. They were about to separate into their designated groups when they heard a laugh from out of nowhere. Their troubles were far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>*Zazz is lying on the ground, defeated. Sonic, Jax, Sofia, and I are exhausted after the battle.*<strong>

**Jax: That… was brutal.**

**Sofia: I'll say.**

**Zazz: You got lucky this time, losers. I'll be back for you. *runs off, laughing***

**Sonic: Yeah, you better run!**

**Jax: Enough, Sonic.**

**Me: Alright, we know what happened to the other two Emeralds. Question is how will we get back to the studio to get them from the Deadly Six?**

**Sonic: I know a little trick I learned from a rival of mine. All it takes is one Chaos Emerald.**

**Sofia: Here. *hands him the red Chaos Emerald***

**Sonic: Thanks, princess. Now, huddle around me. *we do so* Chaos Control!**

***We warp out of Traverse Town and back to the studio. We notice that the entire place looks undamaged.***

**Sonic: Looks like we beat them here.**

***We come inside and notice that the inside is in ruin***

**Sonic: Guess I spoke too soon.**

**Me: Well, whatever the case, we need to find the Emeralds fast before the Deadly Six or Metal Sonic do. You readers leave a review and I'll see you all next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Lana, Robin, Pikachu, Ness, Krystal, Mega Man, Shulk, and Little Mac are sparring in the previously refurbished training room. Sofia, Sora, and Kabal are watching from the bleachers.***

**Sora: Look at them duke it out.**

**Kabal: This sort of reminds me of when I entered the Mortal Kombat tournament.**

**Sofia: Speaking of tournaments, we should hold one for them.**

**Sora: That's not a bad idea.**

**Me: *enters the room* I've already planned ahead.**

**Sora: You did?**

**Me: That's right. Though, I need to think of a way to include all the Smashers.**

**Sofia: Leave that to us. *the three of them leave***

**Me: I'll let you know when I come up with something. In the meantime, you readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core<p>

Chapter 4: Clash in the Clouds

Near the exit to the Sea of Clouds, Kirby, Peach, Pikachu, and Zelda were on their way off of the clouds when they heard a menacing laugh echo around them.

"Where did that come from?" Princess Peach wondered. Kirby and Pikachu assumed a defensive stance.

"Be ready for anything that comes our way." Princess Zelda said as her gloved hands flared with pure light. They heard the laugh again. They turned to where it came from and noticed an unfamiliar figure on top of a platform riding in a type of floating egg-shaped vehicle. It was a tall, egg-shaped bald man with a bushy brown moustache wearing hexagonal goggles and navy blue pince-nez sunglasses. He's also wearing a red turtleneck jacket with a white trim, large yellow cuffs with triangular notches cut into the sides, and gold-box compartment accessories, black form-fitting one-piece pants/boots with gray/silver accents and large, silver buttons attaching them to his red coat on the front, and white cuff-less gloves with a black-lined rectangle motif over the top of the hand.

"Have I come at a bad time?" The figure asked.

"Who are you?" Princess Zelda demanded.

"Oh, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself." The man said in a dignified manner. "I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but you may call me Dr. Eggman."

"Wait a minute. I've heard about you from Sonic." Peach pieced together when Eggman gave them his name.

"So, that blue hedgehog Sonic told you about me, eh?" Eggman questioned. The four Smashers nod. "Well, any friend of Sonic's is an enemy of mine." He pressed a blue button on the egg-shaped vehicle. A giant, black-colored robotic raven with red-and-gold indents on the wings and body flew right over the Smashers' heads and turned around to face them before letting out an earsplitting screech which forced the quartet to cover their ears (If Kirby had any).

"If you think that screech is bad enough, just wait until you see what my Egg Raven can do." Eggman said as his Egg Mobile attached itself to the robot's back. The Egg Raven screeched once more signaling a battle.

(Battle Music: Sonic and the Secret Rings – It Has Come to This)

Pikachu started out by charging at it with a Skull Bash, but the Egg Raven dodged it with ease. Zelda shot a Din's Fire at the right wing, but it barely damaged it. The robotic raven shot four rockets at them from its talons. Pikachu stopped two of them with a Thunder Jolt. Zelda deflected them back at the Egg Raven with Naryu's Love. The rockets hit the raven in the center. It flapped its metallic wings for a bit and regained its balance, shaking off the damage.

"You think that you can hit me with my own rockets? Bah! I've got plenty more surprises. Like this one." Eggman taunted as he pressed another button on his Egg Mobile. The Egg Raven's eyes started to give a strange white glow.

"What is it doing?" Peach asked in fear.

"I have a feeling it does not look good." Zelda said with a look of fear and panic. The Egg Raven shot an enormous laser at the four Smashers. They miraculously dodge it.

"You like? Consider that little blast my secret weapon." Eggman laughed before looking down at the Smashers. He suddenly notices that only the princesses and Kirby are there. "What? Where's that little yellow mouse that was with you?" He got his answer when his Egg Raven was hit with a powerful Thunder. The impact made the machine stumble in the air for a few seconds and crash right in front of the other three Smashers. The Egg Mobile detached itself from the robot right before the crash.

"Pikachu!" Peach cried in surprise as the yellow mouse Pokémon came up to them. He and Kirby exchanged a high five and Peach petted him on the head. Dr. Eggman was angry that his Egg Raven was badly damaged.

"So what if you defeated my Egg Raven. I always come up with a plan B." Eggman retorted as he pressed a green button on his Egg Mobile. Two mechanical arms sprouted from the sides and grabbed Peach and Zelda. Kirby and Pikachu looked in shock once they saw the sight. Dr. Eggman has kidnapped Peach and Zelda.

"Kirby! Pikachu! Help us!" Peach cried out as loud as she could. The Egg Mobile starts flying away with the princesses in tow. Kirby and Pikachu took chase.

* * *

><p>In the Forest northwest of Skyworld, Palutena is searching for Link's trophy. After about 30-45 minutes of searching, after passing a Yoshi that was sleeping on a stump, she finds it behind some nearby bushes. She revives the Hero of Time. He awakens with a groan.<p>

"Well, I see you took a beating." Palutena commented. Link suddenly remembered the voice.

"That voice… Palutena?" Link questioned.

"I'm surprised you remember me." Palutena said.

"Well, the last thing I remembered after I got turned into a trophy was that Mario, Kirby, Pikachu and I…" Link began before recollecting his memories of what happened at the stadium. "I need to find Zelda and Peach now!"

"Calm down. If this is what you need to do, I'll assist you." Palutena suggested. Link at first hesitated, but nods in agreement. The Yoshi wakes up hearing the conversation and out of curiosity, decides to join them on the search in the forest. But when they began, they saw a flurry of black pixels rained down in front of them, forming into Shy Guys, Boom Bombers, ReDeads, and Octoroks. The three of them assumed a stance, ready for battle.

* * *

><p><strong>*I am in my workshop listening to music while writing something on my idea journal. Mega Man, Shulk, Sonic, and Kyle come in.*<strong>

**Mega Man: Hey there. What you doing?**

**Me: Just coming up with some ideas for your tournament. I'm thinking a tag-team Round Robin Tourney.**

**Kyle: Have you come up with any team names yet?**

**Me: Not entirely, though.**

**Sonic: Figures.**

**Me: Don't worry. I'll be sure to come up with the teams in the future.**

**Shulk: Good. Hey, you seen Green Arrow or Stryker around?**

**Me: Last time I saw them, they're in the arcade room.**

**Shulk: Okay. Thanks. *leaves***

**Kyle: Why's he in a hurry?**

**Me: I don't know. I'll go check. You readers leave a review if you choose to and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

***I am in my workshop counting the change in my coin box with Ike sharpening Ragnell behind me when we hear harmonious vocalizing.***

**Me: Huh?**

**Ike: You hear it too?**

**Me: Yeah. It's… beautiful.**

**Ike: Come on. We should find out where it's coming from.**

**Me: Good idea. I'll start at the observatory and auditorium. You check the infirmary and training room. Ask anyone else if they heard it too. We'll meet up in front of your room.**

**Ike: Got it.**

**Me: Alright. Let's get to work on finding where that voice is coming from. You readers enjoy this new chapter of Smash Bros.**

* * *

><p>Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core<p>

Chapter 5: Forest Frenzy

After finding and reviving Link in the forest, he and Palutena, along with a Yoshi, are face-to-face with the black pixelated creatures. Palutena summons her staff and Link draws his Master Sword, ready to take down the black enemies.

Palutena shot two Shy Guys and a ReDead with her Autoreticle. She summons her angel wings and slams them on the ground, knocking three Boom Bombers and two Shy Guys far away. Palutena sees a Shy Guy fire a Bullet Bill at her. She summons her Reflect Barrier to deflect it back at the Shy Guy.

"Link, do you think that Yoshi over there is capable of combat?" Palutena asked the Hero of Twilight. Link looks towards Yoshi, who knocked away an Octorok with his Egg Roll.

"He'll be okay. He's done this a lot of times." Link told the goddess of light. Palutena nods in understanding.

Link knocks away four ReDeads and six Shy Guys into the sky with his Spin Attack. He takes out his Hero's Bow and shoots three Boom Bombers. An Octorok shot its rock behind him, but he deflects it back with his Shield. He sees a Shy Guy about to ambush Palutena, so he fired his Clawshot and flung it away.

Yoshi held his own against three Octoroks, five Shy Guys and two Boom Bombers. He Yoshi Bombed two Shy Guys and a Boom Bomber. Then he took his long tongue and chomped a Shy Guy, turning him into an egg. He took the egg and rolled it towards the other enemies and sent them flying like bowling pins. After about two minutes, all of the enemies have disappeared.

"…I think that's all of them." Palutena confirmed, catching her breath.

"(Yeah. They were tough.)" Yoshi chirped in agreement.

"I agree. We should find the airship that dropped those things before…" Link began before noticing a glimmer of light coming their way. He sees it's an arrow and blocks the projectile with his shield.

"(Where did that come from?!)" Yoshi asked in surprise. They turned to where the arrow came from and saw a corrupt doppelganger of Link. "(Wah! What is that?!)"

"I'll bet those black pixels made a dark double of me when I was still a trophy." Link explained. Dark Link glared at the trio with his crimson red eyes. He charges at them and swings his sword. Link retaliates by blocking it with his own. They engage in a one-on-one duel. Seeing this, Palutena quickly took Yoshi away from the battlefield.

(Battle Music: Hyrule Warriors – Face a Crisis)

Link and Dark Link continuously mirror each other's movements and attack. Link shot four arrows from his Hero's Bow, but Dark Link anticipated this and blocked them with his sword. Dark Link fired his Clawshot, but Link jumped over it and ran along the chain, about to strike. Dark Link took advantage of this and countered with a swing from his shield, which knocked Link on his back. Link attempts to get up, but his injuries prevent him from doing so. Dark Link approaches the downed Hero of Twilight. He raises his sword, ready for the finishing blow. Link closed his eyes so he wouldn't see his demise coming when suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Arcfire!" A voice shouted. Dark Link heard a fireball coming from behind and jumps out of the way. Link turned his head to where the fireball came from and noticed a hooded figure with a zigzagged sword in one hand and a tome in the other standing on a tree branch. He jumps down and faces Dark Link.

"(Who is that?)" Yoshi asked curiously.

"I have no clue, but that sword of his looks familiar…" Palutena noted. The lone figure pointed his sword at Dark Link.

"I'd stay away from the Hero of Twilight if I were you." The figure told the dark shadow. Dark Link responded by charging at him. He slowly shook his head and his tome started to spark with electricity. Once the dark shadow was meters away, he fired a beam of electricity. "Take this! Thoron!" The beam pierces Dark Link's chest and he disappears in a flurry of black pixels. The figure puts away his tome and walks over to Link. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks for the save." Link thanked as he got up and brushed the dust off his tunic. Palutena and Yoshi come out from behind the bushes and face the hooded figure.

"Who are you anyway?" Palutena asked, hoping for some answers.

"Oh, I haven't given you my name." The figure said as he took down his hood, revealing his dark brown eyes and snow white hair. "I am Robin, a tactician from Ylisse."

"It's an honor to meet you, Robin." Link greeted with a bow.

"I hear you're after that flagship, right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Palutena asked.

"I was training in another part of the forest when it flew right over me and headed east. I've been in pursuit since." Robin explained.

"Hmm… If you are searching for the same thing we are, then we'll be glad to assist you." Palutena said and beamed.

"Thank you. Let's go find that ship." Robin said. He took the lead in pursuit of the ship with Link Yoshi, and Palutena following close behind.

* * *

><p>South of the forest in a lone warehouse, a figure in a pink sweatshirt with matching sweatpants and green boxing gloves is punching a Sandbag swiftly and continuously. A gold championship belt is seen hanging on the wall behind him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Ike and I meet in front of the door to his room. We are tired from the result of running from place to place finding where a beautiful singing voice is coming from.*<strong>

**Me: Any luck?**

**Ike: Not even close. I'd ask Dark Pit, but knowing him, he wouldn't care. You?**

**Me: I searched every corner. Nothing.**

**Ike: *sighs* This is hopeless. We'll never find where that voice is coming from.**

***As we were about to give up, we hear more vocalizing***

**Ike: There it is again.**

**Me: Yeah. It sounds like it's coming from Sofia's room. C'mon.**

***The two of us walk towards Sofia's room. I place my ear against the door and hear the vocalizing for a few seconds***

**Ike: You hear it?**

**Me: Yeah.**

***I slowly open the door to see Sofia in her lavender dress looking out her window***

**Me: Uh, Sofia?**

**Sofia: Archer, Ike.**

**Ike: Sofia, that was beautiful.**

**Sofia: What was? My singing?**

**Me: Yeah. When we heard it, I started to feel my heart racing.**

**Sofia: You… liked my singing?**

**Ike: Liked it? We loved it!**

**Sofia: *giggles* Thank you.**

**Me: Anytime. *gets a text message* I better get going. Sonic's friends have arrived. You readers leave a review if you choose and I'll see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Tails, Sofia, and I are in the ceramics workshop carving up an almost flawless replica of the Cacophonic Conch. After we finished carving, Sofia began painting it dark purple.***

**Tails: Okay, Archer, in order for the Cacophonic Conch replica to work like a real one, it has to emit a low-pitched sound and glow red when you blow into it.**

**Me: I see. Sofia, how's the conch going?**

**Sofia: Almost finished.**

***The alarm goes off in the workshop. Sonic and Fox enter.***

**Tails: What's going on?!**

**Fox: It's Zazz! He's returned.**

**Me: I'll bet he's here for our Chaos Emeralds. Keep painting that conch, Sofia.**

**Sofia: Got it.**

***We make our way to the courtyard to see Zazz attacking Falco, Blaze, and Kevin.***

**Sonic: You!**

**Zazz: Well, well. Sonic the Hedgehog, what a surprise seeing you here.**

**Me: I take it your boss sent you here for the Emeralds.**

**Zazz: That's right. I'm glad he did because I've been itching to fight you all day!**

**Sonic: *sniffs the air* Heh, I'll bet you're itching because you need a bath. And a long one, I might add. *we laugh at Sonic's joke as Zazz sniffs himself.***

**Zazz: Are you disrespecting me?**

**Sonic: Maybe.**

**Zazz: Gah! I'm gonna mess you up!**

**Me: Not today, Zazz! You readers enjoy this new chapter of Smash Bros.**

* * *

><p>Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core<p>

Chapter 6: Brawlers in Blue

(Cue music: Crush 40 – Free)

A blue blur is running through a city east of the forest. The blur slows to a stop to reveal an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog wearing white cuffed gloves and red friction resistant shoes with a white strap and a gold buckle on the outside of each shoe. His name: Sonic the Hedgehog, the Fastest Thing Alive. He takes in a deep breath of air.

"Ah… Nothing like fresh air on a warm summer day." Sonic complimented on the fresh air. He was about to take off running again when he noticed something in the streets. He looks down the building he's standing on to notice about 20 Egg Pawns marching in the open streets with a trophy of a boy with sapphire blue eyes in a light blue skintight bodysuit with dark blue trims on his arms, legs, helmet, and what looked like briefs and an ambidextrous arm cannon in place of his left hand. "Those things better not be Egghead's."

"Must deliver trophy to Dr. Eggman." One of the Egg Pawns said in a monotone voice.

"I should've guessed." Sonic sighed. He jumped down from the building and landed clean on his feet in front of the Egg Pawns. "Hey, you tin cans. Looking for me?

"Hedgehog detected. Must destroy hedgehog!" The first Egg Pawn shouted in a tone of anger. The 20 Egg Pawns then charged at the blue hedgehog. Sonic assumed his usual stance and took off to fight the robots.

Two Egg Pawns tries to deliver a strong punch to the hedgehog, but Sonic leapt up and dealt a double Homing Attack against them. He charges up a Spin Dash and knocks away ten Egg Pawns like they were bowling pins. He backflips behind four more and delivers a powerful windup punch, sending one Egg Pawn towards the other three. He was about to taunt them when three of the remaining Egg Pawns tackled him and pinned him to the ground. One of them aimed a blaster at his head. The hedgehog closed his eyes so he won't see his end coming. But before the robot fired its blaster, a small yellow star with eyes flew down from out of nowhere and knocked away the blaster. The little star fought and defeated the remaining robots. Sonic was amazed that something so small can fight.

"Whoa…" Sonic said in amazement as he got up and dusted himself off. He looked at the small star in wonder and confusion. The star looked up at Sonic and did something that surprised the blue hedgehog.

"Hello." The little star talked, which made Sonic jump back in surprise.

"Whoa! It talked!" Sonic shouted in shock. Then, he heard twinkling stars behind him. He turns around and finds a woman with platinum blond hair with a large bang over her right eye. She's wearing a long turquoise dress with glimmering stars at the bottom, light green heels and star-shaped jewelry. She's also holding a white magic wand with a yellow star at the top.

(Cue Music: Super Mario Galaxy 2 – Overture)

"Mama!" The little star cried in happiness as it scurried to the tall woman.

"Okay, is it just me or did that little star just call you "Mama"?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"My apologies for being rude. My name is Rosalina, keeper of the Comet Observatory." Rosalina introduced herself as she picked up the little star and held it in her arms.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced himself, giving her his trademark thumbs-up pose. "You know, Rosalina, a friend of mine once told me all about you."

"Did this "friend" of yours wear a red shirt, blue overalls, and a red cap with an "M" on it?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"I had helped him rescue Princess Peach from the dreaded King Bowser when he first traveled the cosmos." Rosalina explained with a smile on her face.

"That's Mario for you, always letting danger find him." Sonic commented with a chuckle as he walked over to the trophy. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a friend to bring back." He tapped the base of the trophy, reviving the blue-clad boy. He groans in slight pain and looks up at Sonic. He mistakes him for his captor and aims his arm cannon at the blue hedgehog. Sonic puts up his hands in defense "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, Mega Man!"

"Why are you here and how do you know my name?" The boy, Mega Man, threatened as he began charging a blast from his arm cannon.

"First off, I was here to rescue you from Eggman's robots, and second, we worked together one time. Remember?" Sonic quickly explained. Mega Man lowered his cannon and looked at Sonic. Then, a memory suddenly sparked in his eyes.

"S-Sonic?" Mega Man asked. Sonic smiled when he remembered the hedgehog's name.

"I'm glad you remember me, Mega Man. Oh, this is Rosalina. Her little star friend saved me." Sonic introduced Rosalina to the Blue Metal Hero.

"It is nice to meet you, Rosalina. My name's Rock Light, but you can call me Mega Man." Mega introduced himself. He looks at the small star in her arms. "Hey, little guy." The star hops into Mega Man's arms and nuzzled him in the cheek.

"I see one of my Lumas has taken a liking to you, Mega Man." Rosalina said and beamed.

"Lumas?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I haven't told you, have I? I'm not only the keeper of the Comet Observatory; I am also the mother and guardian of the Lumas."

"Wow. So you take care of all those stars?" Mega Man asked in wonder. Rosalina nods with a warm smile, but she suddenly remembered something.

"Sonic, Mega Man, I need you two to help me find Mario." Rosalina said to the two.

"What? Why?" Sonic asked as the yellow Luma hopped back into Rosalina's arms.

"I sensed that he along with Link is in serious danger." Rosalina explained. Sonic and Mega Man looked at each other and nods.

"Okay, ma'am. We'll help you." Sonic agreed. Rosalina beamed happily. She took off towards the southeast. Sonic and Mega Man took off after her.

* * *

><p><strong>*Our team is exhausted while Zazz is hopping around like nothing happened to him.*<strong>

**Zazz: Is that your best? I've had more fun using Zomom's gigantic stomach as a speed bag.**

**Kevin: He's right. Without that conch, we're done for.**

**Fox: Don't give up. Sofia should be done my now.**

***We hear the doors open behind us and see Sofia with the finished Cacophonic Conch replica. Zazz suddenly cringes in shock***

**Me: Good timing, Princess.**

**Sofia: I had it finished just in the nick of time.**

**Falco: Not so tough now, huh?**

**Zazz: So what? I'll bet that thing doesn't even work.**

**Me: Be careful what you say, Zazz. *I blow into the conch replica. Zazz shouts in pain***

**Kevin: Had enough yet?**

**Zazz: Don't think this is over! *leaves***

**Tails: You did it!**

**Me: Don't thank me. Sofia's the one who brought the conch at the last minute.**

**Sofia: *giggles sheepishly***

**Me: Okay, Zazz is gone and the Emeralds are safe. Everyone should turn in for the night.**

***Everyone goes inside***

**Me: *yawns* Maybe I should do the same. You readers leave a review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Sora, Kaitlyn, and Daisy are in the skating around in the ice rink. Luigi, Falco, Pit, and I are playing a round of curling until a gigantic purple tank armed with rockets barges in through the wall***

**Luigi: Where did that come from?!**

**Falco: I have no clue.**

***The tank then transforms into a giant simian-like cyborg with an iron mask on his face***

**Pit: What on Skyworld is that?!**

**Me: That is Galleom, a robot that fought alongside the Subspace Army.**

**?: You're right on the money.**

***A green-and-black female yeti with hot pink nails and a curled tail appears from the top of Galleom***

**Kaitlyn: Who's that?**

**Me: Zeena. She's one of the Deadly Six.**

**Zeena: Right again. I just came here to pick up a package for Metal Sonic. *snaps fingers***

***Kaitlyn quickly morphs into her Ranger form and she, Falco, Pit, Sora, and I assume a battle stance. Galleom takes one of his hands and reaches for us. We were about to attack him, but the hand flies right past us***

**Daisy: *screams***

**Luigi and Kaitlyn: Daisy!**

***Galleom clasps Daisy in his right hand. Zeena sits on his left shoulder***

**Falco: Let her go, Zeena!**

**Zeena: I'm afraid I can't do that. If you want to see her alive again, meet the rest us at the Holy Tree in Mazuri at sunset and bring your Chaos Emeralds.**

***Galleom and Zeena leave with Daisy in tow***

**Daisy: Help me!**

**Pit: What now?!**

**Me: We have no choice.**

**Falco: You're kidding! We can't let them win.**

**Me: I know that, Falco, but Daisy is too important to Luigi and me. We can't risk her getting hurt, especially over the Emeralds. Luigi, you go get Sonic and your brother. They'll need to hear this. Sora, Kaitlyn, Pit, you're with me. Falco, gather the Emeralds and the Cacophonic Conch and set up the Great Fox for departure. And you readers enjoy this brand-new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core<p>

Chapter 7: Double Rescue

Kirby and Pikachu have left the Sea of Clouds and are now in a small town southwest of Skyworld in pursuit of Dr. Eggman, who attacked them with his Egg Raven and abducted Princesses Peach and Zelda. They were about to lose him until they saw a glimmer in the sky. A sole masked figure with yellow eyes and bat-like wings with a gold sword with four spikes sliced the arms of Eggman's Egg Mobile, freeing the princesses. Kirby almost immediately identified the lone figure.

"(Meta Knight!)" Kirby cried in surprise. Meta Knight turns around to see Kirby and Pikachu.

"Kirby, Pikachu, it is an honor to see you two once again. The same goes to the princesses as well." Meta Knight greeted with a bow to the princesses, who approached the masked warrior.

"Pleased to meet you again, Meta Knight and thank you for rescuing us from that despicable doctor." Princess Peach thanked with a warm smile. They all suddenly hear a whirring sound. Meta Knight used his Dimensional Cape to warp himself and the other Smashers out of the way of an incoming black arrow. They reappear twenty meters east.

"Where did that black arrow come from?" Zelda questioned. Then they hear a maniacal laugh in front of them. They see Dr. Eggman still in his Egg Mobile holding a dark purple rifle-like blaster with crimson and yellow details.

"Hohohoho! My invention worked perfectly." Dr. Eggman gloated.

"What invention, Doctor?!" Meta Knight spat at the genius.

"Oh, this? It's just one of my newest inventions since the aftermath of the Subspace Incident. I call it the Dark Blaster!" Eggman explained, showing the Smashers the blaster.

"Dark Blaster?" Peach asked in confusion and fear.

"It has the same purpose and power as that of the Dark Cannon, but is capable of firing up to three shots simultaneously." Dr. Eggman explained. "Allow me to demonstrate." He aims the blaster at the five smashers and charges the blaster.

"Move!" Meta Knight barked. Eggman fired the Dark Blaster and three black arrows came out of the barrel at full speed. They barely dodge all three arrows. Eggman growled in anger. He was about to shoot them again when he received a video message.

"What do you want now?!" Dr. Eggman barked. It was Bowser Jr. on the screen.

"Have you captured the princesses yet?" Junior asked with an unhappy tone. Eggman was surprised at the question, but he worked up the courage to come up with an answer.

"Well, long story short, I had them in my grasp until that masked knight came and freed them." Eggman explained with a hint of anxiety in his tone.

"Well, I would have my dad burn you to a cinder, but he's feeling a bit merciful today, Doctor. Return to base as soon as possible." Junior commanded.

"Right away, Junior. I'll be there once I have my Egg Pawns keep them busy." Eggman responded as the video message came to an end. The doctor turned to the five Smashers. "We shall resume our battle another day. In the meantime…" He snaps his fingers and about 100 Egg Pawns led by an Egg Hammer came marching at them. Eggman flies away in his Egg Mobile. The five Smashers quickly charged at the robots.

* * *

><p>(Cue Music: Super Smash Bros for 3DSWii U – Jogging Theme (Ver. 1 Recreation))

In the warehouse meters west of the oncoming fight, the same figure in the pink sweatshirt and green gloves continues to punch the sandbag, when he starts hearing clashing metal. He looks outside and notices the five Smashers battling the robots. The lone figure smirks under his hood.

Meta Knight and Kirby, having fought as a team once before, took down almost half of the Egg Pawns with ease. Kirby smashed seven Egg Pawns with his Hammer Swing. Two more were about to dogpile him from behind, but Kirby turned himself into Stone to avoid damage. Meta Knight drove more of them away with his Mach Tornado. He slices four more to pieces.

Pikachu are driving back the remaining robots in an attempt to protect the princesses. He starts to get exhausted, but he didn't give up. The Egg Hammer started coming up to the three. It raised its monumental hammer high into the air. The robot swings the hammer with a mighty force. The attack would've landed, if it hadn't for a young male with black hair in a black tank top, green shorts with an orange stripe on both sides, black boots with white laces, and green boxing gloves blocking the attack with a single punch. The young boxer forced the hammer-wielding robot back with another punch. He then dealt a flurry of punches at the robot, making it stumble backwards. Enraged, the Egg Hammer swung its hammer at him, but the boxer countered with a powerful uppercut, making the robot hit itself in the head with its own hammer. The robot explodes upon impact, destroying the remaining robots in the process.

"His moves… they seem familiar…" Meta Knight thought to himself as he and Kirby approached the young boxer.

"Are you all okay?" The young boxer asked the five Smashers. A memory instantly sparked within Peach and Zelda.

"I remember you. You're Little Mac, the youngest boxer to become Champion in the WVBA." Peach confirmed. Little Mac nods with a grin and the princesses squeal in delight. They began to ask him questions about his career, his training regimen, everything. Meta Knight, Kirby, and Pikachu looked at one another in disbelief. Little Mac eventually stops their squabbling.

"Okay, that's enough. Look, all I want to know is why you're here." Little Mac said. Meta Knight then noticed black pixels raining down around them.

"We'll tell you why, but not here." Meta Knight spoke up, wielding Galaxia in defense.

"I know where you can hide. Follow me." Little Mac commanded, taking off towards the warehouse. Peach, Zelda, Meta Knight, Kirby, and Pikachu followed him there and they all headed inside before the black pixels formed into enemies.

* * *

><p>In an underground bunker in the middle of a desert east of the town, Dr. Eggman walks inside and sees Bowser Jr. and his father, Bowser. Upon seeing the Koopa King, Eggman cringed in fright, but quickly shook it off.<p>

"My apologies for being tardy, I had my robots fend off those meddlesome heroes that got in my way." Eggman spoke calmly.

"We understand. Junior told me a masked knight appeared and freed the princesses, right?" Bowser questioned.

"That's just about right." Eggman said in a calm but alerted manner. Bowser growled in anger when he mentioned that, but quickly calmed down.

"And Mario and Link are nowhere to be found?" Junior asked.

"I haven't seen either one of those two." Eggman answered.

"Good." Bowser grinned evilly as he approached a terminal and pressed a rectangular button.

"Wario, status report." Bowser barked. A video screen of Wario on his signature motorbike appeared. He appears to be riding across the base of a mountain.

"My search for worthy fighters is coming along greatly. I just snagged four trophies since my mission began." Wario explained.

"Let's see what you have so far." Eggman commanded. Wario complied and stepped out of view to reveal four different trophies. The first depicted a pair of mallet-wielding children in parkas, the second showed a small yellow mouse, much smaller than Pikachu, the third was a red-haired swordsman, and the last one was of a blond child in an orange-and-yellow-striped shirt and denim shorts.

"Four trophies in total. Good work. You keep this up and you'll get your money." Bowser grinned. Wario guffawed in delight as the biker drove off with the trophies in his Cargo.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Your Majesty." Eggman said, crossing his arms.

"Trust me on this, Doc; I know my accomplices can't break a deal when it comes to getting what they want. Junior, you're coming with me to the jungle." Bowser responded, walking out of the bunker.

"Yes, Papa." Junior cheered happily as he followed his dad in his Junior Clown Car.

* * *

><p><strong>*In the hangar, Sora, Kaitlyn, Pit, and I have explained to Mario and Sonic what happened to Princess Daisy.*<strong>

**Sonic: You're kidding me! The Deadly Six kidnapped her?!**

**Kaitlyn: That's what happened, Sonic.**

**Pit: And if we don't give them our Chaos Emeralds, they'll kill her.**

**Mario: It feels like Tatanga's invasion all over again.**

**Falco: Great Fox is ready for departure.**

**Me: Good work, Falco. Make sure to keep the studio secure.**

**Falco: Will do.**

***The Great Fox takes off for Mazuri. Sora and Pit sit next to Sonic, who's holding the Blue Chaos Emerald***

**Sora: Sonic, what's the deal with the Deadly Six?**

**Sonic: I dealt with them during my time on the Lost Hex. At first, they worked with Eggman, on account of the Cacophonic Conch, but once I idiotically knocked it away, they rebelled against him and he and I were forced to team up to take them down. He built a machine that can extract the planet's energy and use it against me, but it became unstable.**

**Pit: And the Deadly Six plan to use the unstable machine to destroy Earth?**

**Sonic: They also captured Tails and turned him into a robot. I would've been a goner if it hadn't been for him snapping back to his old self. I defeated the Six and Eggman, the latter feigning death, and returned the Earth back to normal.**

**Kaitlyn: Look! We're coming up on Mazuri now. And there's the Holy Tree.**

**Me: Good eye, Kate. Time for Operation: Six-Shooter to begin. You readers leave a review if you choose and before I sign off, if you can guess which of the four people Wario has captured, then you are instantly on my Favorites List. I'll see you all next chapter. *two-finger salute***


	8. Chapter 8

***Outside Earth's atmosphere, the Great Fox is in pursuit of Metal Overlord. Sora, Pit, Kaitlyn, Sonic, Mario, Daisy, and I are in the bridge looking at the seven Chaos Emeralds we got in Mazuri***

**Sonic: Hmm, I think I've seen this predicament before.**

**Kaitlyn: You have? When?**

**Sonic: About a few years ago, an entity called Chaos, who was released from the Master Emerald by Eggman in an attempt to rule the world, absorbed the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Perfect Chaos. I had a feeling Metal Sonic did the same thing.**

**Daisy: *looked at what used to be the silver Emerald* So that explains why they look all grey.**

**Pit: Correct me if I'm wrong, but if Perfect Chaos absorbed the negative energy, does that mean the positive energy remained inside?**

**Sonic: Yes, and I used that energy to transform into Super Sonic and defeat him. Now then, I'm heading out there to beat that robot once for all.**

***Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic***

**Daisy: Beautiful!**

**Super Sonic: Send me out there.**

**Me: Got it. We'll provide you cover fire so that the readers here can enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core<p>

Chapter 8: Jinx in the Jungles

In a dense jungle, a hover car hauling a massive pile of bananas is speeding around the trees in an attempt to escape a powerful gorilla wearing only a red necktie with the letters "DK" on it. He loses them at the cliff. He roars in anger and beats his chest. He suddenly spots them on the dirt roads.

"(Get back here, you thieves!)" The gorilla, known as Donkey Kong, roared with rage. The Goomba manning the ammo mounted on the back of the car aimed the Bill Blasters at the gorilla.

"Bill Blasters, open fire!" The Goomba commanded. Five Bullet Bills were shot from the two Bill Blasters. They came for Donkey Kong immediately. Then, a monkey in a red cap with the Nintendo logo on the front, a red tank top with yellow stars on it, and a beige backpack appeared from the dense trees, leapt over Donkey Kong, and shot two of them down with his Peanut Popguns.

"(Nice shot, Diddy Kong.)" Donkey Kong complimented his companion as he shot down the remaining three Bullet Bills with his Popguns.

"(Don't tell me: they took our bananas again?)" Diddy Kong asked. Donkey Kong nods in agreement as the two Kongs took off after the hover car. After about ten minutes of searching while fighting their way to the stolen banana pile, they notice black pixels raining down around them. Seconds later, they form into green and blue Kritters, Zingers, Klaptraps, and Krushas. They surround the two Kongs. But before they got the chance to engage, a blast of blue energy came out of nowhere and exterminated a good number of the enemies. The two Kongs turn to where the blast came from and noticed an anthropomorphic blue female fox with turquoise eyes in a navy blue body suit, gold bands on her tail, and an enchanted staff in her hand.

"(Who the heck are you?)" Donkey Kong questioned.

"No time for questions. Let's go!" The vixen commanded as she cast an immobilization spell on the enemies. She and the Kongs took advantage of the situation and escaped deeper into the jungle.

"(Thanks for saving our hides, miss.)" Diddy Kong thanked with a tip of his hat.

"You are very welcome, Diddy Kong. And to answer your question, Donkey Kong, my name is Krystal of the Star Fox team." The blue vixen introduced herself to the two Kongs.

"(Thanks for answering, but how did you know our names?)" Donkey Kong asked.

"Being Star Fox's telepath, I can read the essence of many people and animals. For example, you two cherish your pile of bananas like they were your valued treasure." Krystal explained. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were astounded by Krystal's abilities.

"(She's good.)" Diddy Kong complimented.

"Now then, where were the thieves headed?" Krystal asked. Donkey Kong answered her by pointing towards the northwest. She motions the Kongs to follow her. After fighting their way through what seemed like miles of jungle, they finally find the banana stash. The Kongs beat their chests in victory, but Krystal feels something is off.

"I've got a bad feeling that this was too easy." Krystal noted. And she was right the minute the three of them hear quaking footsteps. The three look behind them and get a glimpse of Bowser and Bowser Jr. The Koopa King roars, hoping to intimidate them, but the three of them weren't scared. Diddy Kong and Krystal assume a defensive stance in front of Donkey Kong. Bowser takes advantage by pulling out his Dark Cannon. Donkey Kong sees it charging and in a state of panic, sends both his companion and Krystal flying away from the fray with his Giant Punch. The Dark Cannon is fired. Diddy Kong sees his greatest partner turned into a trophy by the Koopa Clan.

* * *

><p>West of the jungle, a man with brown hair and a thick beard wearing a grey bodysuit with varieties of explosives strapped across his torso and a dark grey headband is prowling across a desolate and abandoned power plant. He finds a suitable hiding spot, making him take out a cardboard box with the Smash symbol on the sides and takes cover in it. Within the box, the man contacts his superior with his hands-free communicator.<p>

"Colonel Campbell, do you read me?" The man asked into the communicator on his right ear.

"Read you loud and clear. What's your status, Snake?" Colonel Roy Campbell asked back at the soldier, codenamed Solid Snake, or Snake for short.

"Well, I made it to my destination, but what's the reason why you sent me here?" Snake asked.

"Our scanners show that a trophy of a sorceress with light-blue hair was located within the vicinity." Colonel Campbell confirmed. Snake looks from within a small hole in the box and sees that Campbell was right.

"I see it. Alright, Colonel, I'm making my move." Snake said as he got out from under the box and sprinted to the trophy, but out of nowhere, a black arrow nearly hits him. "Where did that come from?" He looks around for the source of the supposed "sniper shot" until he spots an anthropomorphic wolf standing on top of a silo. He's wearing light-blue armor with spiked shoulder pads, clawed gloves, dark brown pants with spiked kneepads, and dark blue and purple boots, but the most distinguishing feature was the single eye-patch in the place of his left eye. In his clawed hands was a Dark Blaster modified with an infrared scope.

"Surprised to see me yet again?" The humanoid wolf questioned as he leapt down and landed beside the trophy.

"Wolf." Snake sneered, remembering the wolf's name.

"Bravo. You actually remember me, but I'm afraid that's all you'll be remembering when I'm done with you." Wolf snarled as he assumed his fighting stance. Snake did the same and the fight for the trophy began.

* * *

><p><strong>*Metal Overlord roars in defeat as he reverts back into his original form of Metal Sonic. Super Sonic takes the deactivated robot inside the Great Fox and reverts back to normal*<strong>

**Pit: That was some battle.**

**Sonic: Yeah, I know.**

***The Chaos Emeralds glow and regain their color***

**Sonic: Sweet!**

**Me: Now that the Emeralds are back to normal, let's get back to the studio.**

***In my studio workshop, I am on my bed reading The Magician's Land. Daisy comes in wearing her nightwear***

**Me: Daisy? What are you doing in here at this hour?**

**Daisy: Nothing important. I had a bit of a nightmare after what happened with the Deadly Six. Is it cool if I slept in here with you?**

**Me: *blushes* Uh… um… sure.**

**Daisy: *giggles, then climbs in the bed with me and falls asleep with a smile***

**Me: Good night, Princess. Well, I guess that's it then. You readers leave a review and I'll see you all in the next chapter. *falls asleep***


	9. Chapter 9

***Ness is walking in the halls and sees me with Daisy, Riku, Tails, and Blaze having a chat in the main foyer. Sofia comes in and sees Ness***

**Sofia: Hi Ness.**

**Ness: Oh, hey Sofia.**

**Sofia: Enjoying the holidays so far?**

**Ness: At first, I was feeling a bit homesick, but right now, it's going quite smoothly. This is the first Christmas I spent away from home.**

**Sofia: Well, you're not alone. I had to spend last Wassailia with a family outside the kingdom. They never celebrated a true Wassailia.**

**Ness: Wassailia?**

**Sofia: That's what Christmas is called in Enchancia.**

**Ness: I see. It's nice talking to you.**

***They both smile to each other. I see the two of them and let out a snicker. The others join me, which causes Ness to notice them***

**Ness: What's so funny?**

**Riku: I think you might want to look up.**

***Ness and Sofia do so and notice a small plant hanging right above them***

**Ness: What is that?**

**Blaze: That is what's called mistletoe.**

**Tails: She's right. When two lovers stand under it, they have to kiss each other.**

***Ness and Sofia blush at that answer. Ness tries to disagree, but Sofia cuts him off with a kiss on his lips***

**Ness: Did… Did you just… *faints***

**Sofia: *giggles* I'll take him to his room. *picks up Ness and leaves***

**Me: I better get going too. I have a chapter to write. You readers enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Super Smash Bros.: Journey into the Core<p>

Chapter 9: Smash Shootout

Snake and Wolf stared each other down after the former nearly evaded a shot from a Dark Blaster wielded by the latter. After what seemed like hours, Snake finally spoke up.

"Why are you here, Wolf?" Snake demanded.

"You may not have noticed, but I hacked into your communication and listened in on your conversation." Wolf said with a smirk.

"You did what?!"

"I knew you came here for that trophy. Once you left, I followed you here and when the time was right, that's when I made MY move."

"Well, if you want it so badly, you'll have to get past me first." Snake gave the Star Wolf mercenary the "come on" hand motion. Wolf snarls in anger and charges at the soldier.

(Cue Music: MGS4 ~ Theme of Love (Brawl Version))

Wolf swings his claws at Snake, but he dodges them with his speed and counters another with a punch right to his muzzle. Snake pulls out a single grenade, pulls off the pin, and throws it at the mercenary, but Wolf saw it coming and prematurely detonated it with his Blaster. Snake took out his Remote Missile and fires it straight at Wolf, who turned on his Reflector and sent it back at him. But when he did, Snake was nowhere to be found.

"Alright, buddy. Where are you?" Wolf questioned, looking around with his Blaster in his hand for his opponent. He looks around for a good ten minutes until he steps over a patch of C4. Snake sees his chance and detonates the explosive.

"Now!" The explosion sends Wolf flying and in the process, turns him into a trophy. Snake comes out from behind a hydraulic press and approaches the trophy of the sorceress. He contacted his allies on his codec.

"Otacon, are you there?" Snake asked into his codec.

"I hear you, Snake. What happened?" Hal Emmerich, aka Otacon, asked.

"I found the trophy, but I got sidetracked by some mercenary named Wolf. Fortunately, I beat him. I'm about to revive this girl now."

"Okay, but I'd hurry if I were you. We're detecting a large number of enemies within the vicinity and they're heading your way."

"Got it." Snake disconnected the call and tapped the trophy base, reviving the blue-haired sorceress. She wakes up feeling dazed.

"Huh? W-what happened? Where am I?" The sorceress asked, feeling like she has amnesia.

"You're in an abandoned power plant on a place called Smash Island." Snake explained to the sorceress.

"How did I get here?" She asked. Snake looks behind her and sees an Egg Pawn leading a fleet of other enemies coming their way.

"I'll tell you what's going on, but we need to get out of here as soon as possible." Snake presumed and picked up the trophy of Wolf.

"Good idea." The sorceress agreed as she cast a barrier with her tome. As soon as the enemies break down the barrier, the two Smashers have escaped. They're running across the desert.

"That was some defense." Snake complimented.

"Thanks, and that was just one of the spells I know. My name's Lana." The sorceress thanked and introduces herself.

"I'm David, but you can call me Snake." The soldier introduced himself. Lana smiles warmly as they escape the desert.

* * *

><p>Inside the warehouse in the small town, Meta Knight looks outside from one of the upper windows using his wings to remain in the air. The others have recently told Mac what has happened up until now. He sees the enemies coated from top to bottom with black pixels.<p>

"Any news, Meta Knight?" Princess Peach asked with worry. Meta Knight shakes his head and slowly hovers to the ground.

"They're still out there. We're pretty much trapped." Meta Knight said somberly.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean we can't hold back if we fight our way out." Little Mac added, coming in from upstairs.

"Are you out of your mind? Don't you see how many are out there?" Meta Knight argued.

"I know, but if we split into two groups and take down enemies from both directions, we'll be able to find Mario and Link in no time." Little Mac suggested. Peach and Zelda look at each other as Pikachu and Kirby approach the princesses. Hearing the idea, the two small Smashers nod in agreement.

"Alright. We'll go along with it." Peach said in slight defeat.

"Good. You and Kirby are with me, clearing out the enemies in the north. Zelda, Meta Knight, and Pikachu, you three will take out the enemies in the southeast." Little Mac went over the plan. Everyone nods and bursts out of the warehouse. Peach, Kirby, and Little Mac went to the left while Zelda, Pikachu, and Meta Knight went to the right. Unknown to the six of them, two mystery figures stood atop the warehouse watching them take off. The first figure, who appears to have angel wings, chuckles softly.

"Let the hunt begin." The first figure said darkly as the second figure took off after Meta Knight's team. The first leapt from building to building in pursuit of Little Mac's team.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And finished.<strong>

***Lana, Silver, and Kung Lao enter my workshop with worried looks***

**Kung Lao: Archer, we have a problem.**

**Lana: Someone hacked into the server and stole the security codes to the Treasure Chamber.**

**Me: What?!**

**Silver: We had no idea who did it, but we have a feeling they could be after the Chaos Emeralds.**

**Me: I don't want that happening. Let's move it.**

***The four of us make our way to the Treasure Chamber and see Lucario, Charizard, Little Mac, Ike, Robin, and Shulk on the ground, defeated***

**Silver: No!**

**Lana: What happened here?**

**Ike: We were ambushed. We fought off the thieves, but they were too powerful. They took four of the Emeralds.**

**Kung Lao: Who were they?**

**Shulk: They called themselves… the Red Dragon.**

**Me: Mavado.**

**Silver: Who's Mavado?**

**Kabal: *walks in* He's the leader of the Black Dragon's rivals, the Red Dragon. He's also the dirt-bag who once stole my hook swords. I suggest we track them down and get the Emeralds back.**

**Me: I had the same idea, Kabal. And I've got just the tech to do it. Come with me. You readers leave a review and happy holidays!**


End file.
